


Ignoring Sickness

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Guilt, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickness, ignorance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: shance-shklance asked:Shklance where Shiro and Keith were ignoring Lance who wanted attention because they were busy and they didn't know he was sick so he goes off by himself and curls up by himself with a high fever and Coran finds him and tells Shiro and Keith Lance is looking for them and like guilt/fluff ensues





	Ignoring Sickness

When Shiro had brushed Lance off, he hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. He had no idea that Keith had just told him that he was too busy training with a bot to cuddle, and he himself was waiting patiently as Pidge tinkered with his metal arm, trying to work out some of the dents he’d put in it in their last battle.

Normally, Lance would have joined Keith in training or curled up in Shiro’s lap. However, Shiro was a bit too distracted to notice as Lance simply said “okay” and trudged out of Pidge’s room.

Lance’s feet dragged so badly that he nearly tripped several times on his way to the common room, and finally he just collapsed into the white fabric of the sofa. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself to try to fight the shivers that ran through his frame, and that’s how Coran found him not even an hour later.

“Lance, my boy,” he called, “I was wondering if I could get your help with something!”

Lance picked his head up weakly and looked at Coran, his eyes not really focusing. The orange of his mustache slid in and out of his field of vision, and that’s when Lance realized that he needed more help than he’d previously thought.

“Can you get Keith or Shiro?” he rasped weakly.

“I tried; they’re busy,” Coran admitted.

“No,” Lance argued, “for me. Tell ‘em I need ‘em.” Coran wasn’t sure what this meant for the favor he wanted, but Lance looked tired, so his task could wait. He took off running for the common room and found Keith sitting with Shiro and Pidge. Keith had a towel draped over his shoulder, obviously having just finished a shower, and Pidge was still tinkering with Shiro’s arm.

“Keith, Shiro,” Coran barked, “Lance is looking for you.” Keith’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh, quiznak,” Keith muttered, “I forgot. He wanted me earlier for something, but I was training.”

“He wanted me, too,” Shiro added.

“He’s sleeping on the couch,” Coran informed. “He looks cold; perhaps you should bring blankets?”

“Cold?” Shiro echoed. “What do you mean?”

“He’s shivering. But it’s the oddest thing–he’s sweating, as well. I thought that those human reactions happened in response to opposite stimuli?”

Keith stood. “I’ll go check on him,” he offered, but Shiro yanked his arm away from Pidge, ignoring her cries of displeasure.

“Sorry, Pidge,” he smiled, “I’ll be back. I just want to see what’s going on with Lance.”

Shiro and Keith found Lance huddled on the couch and shivering. Shiro reached out and pushed the hair out of his eyes, freezing when his human hand rested against the skin.

“Hey, buddy,” he cooed, “Are you feeling okay?”

Lance moaned, opening his eyes just a crack. “Tried to tell you earlier,” he muttered, “I think m’coming down with something.” Keith frowned and reached out as well, cupping Lance’s face in his hands.

“I think you’re right,” Keith agreed. “You should have said something.”

“You were busy,” Lance argued, “and it wasn’t this bad before my nap.”

“Well, we’re here now,” Shiro promised. “Let’s get you lying down somewhere more comfortable. Do you feel like you might get sick?” Lance shook his head, so Shiro picked him up carefully. “Then we’ll get you into my bed.”

They would make sure Lance got all the cuddles he needed.


End file.
